The Great Dumbledore bashing Nick-Names List
by Charm Caster1127
Summary: A list of all the Dumbledore bashing nick-names I have read, found, or come up with! Now includes letters and drabbles! PM or review if you have created/found a nick-name that is not on the list! (Rated T for language)
1. The List

Dumbledore bashing Nick-names

1 Dumbo

2 Dumbdork

3 Dumbbell

4 The Great Dumb One

5 Dumby

6 Dumber Than Me

7 Dumb as a Rock

8 Dumb as a Door

9 Dumb and Dumber

10 Dumb as a Duck

11 Dumbduck

12 Dumbbunny

13 Dumbdumb

14 Dumb Between the Ears

15 Dumbleduck

16 Dumber Than a Door

17 Dumbledownhill

18 Dumbledork

19 Dumbbulldoor

20 Dumb Ole Bore

21 Always Proven to be Weird and Badly Dressed (APWBD)

22 Dumb as a Doorknob

23 Dumbles

24 Dumblekiller

25 Dumbledim

26 Dumbleschmuck

27 Dumb as a Doornail

28 Dumbsnort

29 MOC – Manipulative old coot

30 MOG – Manipulative old goat

31 MOT – Manipulative old toad

32 Dumb a la door

33 Dumbledope

34 Dork of the Door

35 Bumbledoor

36 Bumble Bunny

37 Dumblesnore

38 Dumby makes me snore

39 Bumblemore

40 Fumbledore

41 Fumblesmore

42 Bumbles

43 MOF Manipulative old Fool

44 MOB Manipulative old Buzzard

45 Dumber than my Mummy (I'm assuming they meant the ancient Egyption one)

46 Albus Cankersore

47 Dumblejerk

48 Dumblepest

49 Dumblequack

50 Dumblemeddler

51 Dumbletwerp

52 Dumbledorks

53 Tumbles

54 Dumber than Dumb

55 A Used Old Bumbler

56 A Rude Old Bumbles

57 Dumb Old Dork

58 Bumblesnorts

59 Bumblebee

60 Dumbdumbdoor

61 Dumb as a brick

62 Dumb as a box

63 Dumb in a box

64 Dumble-donut

65 Dumble-bumbles

66 Dumb as a cork

67 Dumblydore

68 A Old Used Bumble

69 read old bum blues

70 old dumble abuser

71 old abuser dumble

72 sour baled dumble

73 sole dumb bad rule

74 A Bulbous Meddler

75 Awful, Rancid, Mouldier Blubbers.

76 Dumbydork

77 Dumbletron

78 Dumblefloor

79 Señor Dumb Dumb

80 Dumbly Dumbles

81 The Dumbest Dumb-dumb

82 Dumble ding dong

83 Super dim Dumble

84 Dumble Dim-dim

85 Señor Ding-dong

86 Lemon Dumble Drop

87 Dimmbleydore

88 Dingeydore

89 Dumblesore

90 Dork a la Door

91 Dorkledore

92 Manipuladore

93 Dumb-Bum

94 Dumb-bomb

95 Dumble Pop

96 Dumblebore

97 Dumble-Boring

98 Boring Dumb-Dum

99 Dumble-Snore-Bore

100 Always Prying With Bad Deception (APWBD)

101 Deseptiondore

102 Dumblepoor

103 Dumble-Fumble

104 Sugerdore

105 Derpydore

106 The Derpest Door

107 Derpybore

106 All-Bus Abord

107 Long-Bearded Dumble

108 Doubledore

109 Doublebore

110 Dumblesocks

111 Dumblefork

112 Dumblebee

113 Snorkledore

114 Dumblepork

115 Mummbledore

116 Bubbledork

117 Dingledore

118 Dumblebashadore

119 Fumble-bore

120 Bumbles

121 Dumpling

122 Dumble-Dumpling

123 Dumblebutt

124 Dumblederp


	2. Ideas from Reviewers 1

**First off, big thanks to** **Kamikashi** **for pointing out the fact that 18 and 52 were the same, thanks!**

 **Now, onto the new names suggested by reviewers! (Please note that the language in this chapter has increased)**

 **master0gre1965**

125 Albus "too-many-names" Dumbledore

126 Albus "too-many-names-for-his-own-damn-good" Dumbledore

 **schak**

127 Fresh D

 **LittlebigmouthOKC**

128 Dumblefuck


	3. Ideas from Reviewers 2: There's MORE?

**Yep, this story is going to the M rating for language! Thanks to everyone who has posted a review and/or suggestion! I really appreciate it! Now, I'm thinking about turning this into a big collection of character-bashing nicknames, what do you think? I already have a list for nicknames for the Order of the Phoenix…**

 **SlytherinBtch **

129 Bumbling Old Crack Pot

Guest on Dec 10, 2015

130 Goat-Fucker

 **And now for some names my friends thought up!**

131 Crackerdore

132 Slumberdore

133 Slumbersnore

134 Lemondore

135 Barmy Old Coot

136 What-A-Bore

137 Evildore


	4. Ideas from Reviewers 3: 145

***Screams in happiness* Oh. My. Derp. This is AWESOME! We are at 145 Dumbledore bashing names! I'm so PROUD of this story! Now for even** _**MORE**_ **nicknames!**

 **thewhitedragon1993**

138 Dumbfuck

139 Elder Big Bigot Dumbledore

140 Goat Lover

141 Lemonhead

142 Merlin wannabe

143 Gandalf wannabe

 **Guest: supremebeard**

144 Headmaster Fucker

 **Guest:** **Jay-Z**

145 Master of the Fried Chickens


	5. Ideas from Reviewers 4: Luna's Geinus

**OK, whoever the guest Luna Lovegood is, you made my day when I read your review. It's so funny, that I'm putting the entire thing in! Thanks to Luna Lovegood (Guest), Kamikashi, thewhitedragon1993 (Your on fire with all these names!), and vestas hearth. THANKS A TON!**

 **Luna Lovegood (Guest)**

Luna Lovegood: I don't understand why there was no mention of Long-Bearded Cuckoolander? It's an interesting creature with the dwelling place in the highest tower of an old stuffy castle, has mating habits with either German Dark Lords or overgrown Hook-Nosed Greasebats, and feeds exclusively on lemon drops and the sorrow of orphaned children. Could be usually found in Chocolate Frogs.

146 Long-Bearded Cuckoolander

 **Kamikashi**

147 Dumb-o-j***

148 Jerkledore

149 Doormat of Death

 **thewhitedragon1993**

150 Leader of the useless Light side

151 Master of the headless sheeps

152 Albus "who-gives-second-chance-whit-no-punishment" Dumbledore

 **vestas hearth**

153 Headbasterd

 **And inspired by Kamikashi's list I give you;**

154 Jello-dore


	6. Ideas from Reviewers 5: There's so many!

**Luna Lovegood strikes again! Thanks to Luna Lovegood (Guest),** , **Interested Fan, Jimmy Antlers (Guest), , SSGRet, and Thrill Freak Uncle Sam (Guest) for the names!**

157\. Demented Santa Claus

158\. Leader of the Order of the Demented Chickens

 **Interested Fan**

159\. The Annoying Bumblebee

160\. The Great Cockatoo

161\. Dundderdore

162\. Bumbledandy

163\. Dumbledandy

164\. Lemon Dandy

165\. Dandydore

P.S. A Dandy is a man who places particular importance upon physical appearance, refined language, and leisurely hobbies, pursued with the appearance of nonchalance in a cult of self.

 **Luna Lovegood (Guest)**

Oh, thank you so much for correcting that typo! It would be so embarrassing if it was published with that! And I'm so happy for making your day, because it made my day making your day, too! Oh, and thank you so much for your kind words, too; it feels like having friends!

Anyway, have you ever heard about the Twinkle-Eyed Whiskerwanker? I heard that it has an unusual habit of not telling everything, and it got its name by its characteristically twinkling eyes and twitching whiskers when it does nothing in the face of danger except sitting in its nest and emitting sounds which, at the right body temperature and blood pressure, may sound like, 'it's for the Greater Good'. I think that its diet is based on sherbert lemons and wails of broken hearts, but it could be Cockroach Clusters, too.

166\. Twinkle-Eyed Whiskerwanker

 **Jimmy Antlers (Guest)**

167\. Albie Dummydums

168\. Albino-Haired Diddledangle

169\. Knobgobbler Extraordinaire

170\. Impotent Wrinkledick

171\. Emperor Goatfondler the First

172\. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

173\. Arrogant Whiskered Piss-Dribble

174\. Professor Felatio (that is, the *Head*master)

175\. Sweetheart (by his butt-chum "Gellie")

176\. Exile from Woodstock

177\. Exile from the Last Century

178\. Don Corleone

179\. Unicorn Fart

180\. Glorified Christmas Tree with Hair

181\. Dummily-Dummily-Dicks

182\. Grandfather Whiskers

 **SSGRet**

183\. Fumbles

184\. Fumblemore

 **Thrill Freak Uncle Sam (Guest)**

185\. Arrogant Prick With Brain Dysfunction

186\. Leader of Blight

187\. Venerable disease

188\. Geriatric light show

189\. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Blamed


	7. Ideas from Reveiewers 6: Gred and Forge

**It appears that the famous Weasley twins have found my story... well, they DO have good imaginations, see if you can find the names they put; Happy Birthday Gred and Forge, and Happy April Fools! Don't worry; the rest of you will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

So it came to our...

...Attention that...

...You have been bashing...

...And showing blatant disrespect...

...To our most esteemed...

...Enchantingly Garish Wanker. I could only imagine...

...What would our dear mother say...

...If she heard of your insolence...

...Towards the Nosey Whiskered Meddler.

Old McGonagall would have kittens...

...And Hermione would hex you to smithereens...

...If they saw your insults of...

...His Twinkly Grandfatherness. I don't know what...

...You're thinking when you decided...

...To bash the Lemon-Drop Sucker; the Order will...

...Hunt you down for making fun of their...

...Hardly Competent Leader...

...Because Ever-Enigmatic Evasive Elder though he may be...

...They knew of no better Truth-Omitting Arse to lead them (on)...

...In these Dark times. Not to mention what would happen to you...

...If the Secretive Smiling Slime catches the wind...

...Of your unbecoming behaviour...

...And very, very Dark thoughts. No, I won't...

...Definitely won't...

...Like to be in your shoes...

...When the Magnificently Mental Manipulator...

...Decides to search for you. Oh, and your...

...very creative reviewers...

...Aren't safe, either...

...You'll all face the wrath...

...Of Prestigious Goat Rider.

But we'll keep you nice and safe...

...From the Leader of Obtuse...

...While mummy's writing Howlers...

...And Ronnie's blowing fuse.

We might even diss on Dumbstard...

...And sing of all his crimes...

...Oi, Gred, have you noticed...

...That our Twinspeak now rhymes!

(Are you thinking what I'm thinking?)

(You know me well, o brother of mine.)

Anyway...

...'Twas once upon a time...

...By the fire, on the floor...

...That one mummy gave a birth to...

...Ickle-Prickle Dummy-dore.

He was such a precious baby...

...And he always had long beard...

...'Till one day he met his Gellert...

...And decided to disappear.

His mummy was so crying...

...That he didn't play with toys...

...That no girl had caught his fancy...

...And was He-Who-Likes-The-Boys.

But now he's Old as Bible...

...And his beard is snowy white...

...Barmy Grampa, they just call him...

...'Cause he'll never get it right.

Some have thought him mental...

...And some have thought him cool...

...But we have thought him only (together now, Forge)...

...THE BIGGEST APRIL'S FOOL!

WOO-HOO!

Happy Birthday, Gred!

Happy Birthday, Forge!


	8. A Letter From St Mungos

**My dear friend** **Kamikashi** **has kindly provided a way for St. Mungos to release a** **medical complaint by the London Association of Healers.**

Dear Kind Sir or Madam,

We must insist that you immediately return the Great Incarnation of Dementia for the study of the same. As this Supreme Test Object for Lunacy Spectres has managed to be the No. 1 Escapee from the Asylum of the Hereditary Nuts, it is crucial to put him back into confinement. Duncedore (aka Senile of Many Names) must not be allowed to roam outside of his natural environment without straight-jacket. He is otherwise prone towards becoming Dunce-o-mote, controlling everything around him to his own gain.

Yours, with sincere apologies for the inconvenience,

Carinia "Crackpot" Capet  
Chairwoman

 **If any one finds him, please PM me with his location, and I shall contact the Ministry to contain him. Thank you.**


	9. I've lost count at this point

**I've lost count as to how many names we're at now...**

 **Alliterator** **(Guest)**

Delusional Doddering Derp  
Psychotic Puppeteering Prick  
Questionably Quiescent Quack  
Fabulously Flamboyant Fuck  
Careless Commandeering Coot  
Atrocious Asinine Arse  
Tremendously Terrible Twat  
Gormless Geriatric Goatfucker  
Surreptitiously Sordid Sucker  
Lemon Licking Loser  
Blabbering Bearded Buffoon  
Insufferable Idealistic Idiot  
Manically Meticulous Malcontent  
Jarringly Jovial Jerk  
Not Necessarily Normal

 **jameslily4eva (Guest)**

Sanctimonious shite  
Obsolete old fossil  
Señor choo-choo  
Several twigs short of a broom  
Delusional dick  
Santa's evil twin  
Mentally challenged superior

 **onabeachwarmingbones (Guest)**

White haired mood-killer  
Grand master obliviator  
Benevolent dick-tator  
Granpapa dumb-dumb  
Supreme brainwasher  
Professor blah-blah


	10. Luna Lovegood strikes again!

**The amazing Luna Lovegood strikes again! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Luna Lovegood** **(Guest)**

Has anyone mentioned Crook-Nosed Goatbugger? Daddy told me that it dwells in an enclosed and ostentatiously decorated place somewhere in Scotland, has a superior attitude to any other species, and is generally useful for nothing. Its most distinctive feature is its name-defining large crooked nose-like snout it usually sticks in other people's business, although it could also be recognized by its garish colour-changing coat that's oftentimes adorned with contrasting marks resembling flying Dragons, prancing Unicorns, and bunnies. Even though the only existing specimen is male, it's attracted to the males of other species in false belief that they could procreate. The only two times it did successfully procreate has given birth to drastically reduced educational standards and the World War II. Daddy also says that its main purpose in life is infesting goats with Nargles, meddling with schoolchildren's love lives, and the world domination. Among other things, usually laden with high amounts of sugar and cries of anguish, it favours Blood-Flavoured Lollipops because they are long, have a bulbous red top, and could be consumed by sucking. Extremely endangered species because the Mother Nature wasn't Wrackspurt-infested enough to create two of them.


	11. A Letter from Lord Voldemort

**My friends, it seems our story has attracted the attention of The Dark** **Lord Voldemort! This is what he has to say:**

I very much appreciate your efforts. By all means, please continue. It pleases me to no end to see the old fool discredited further than Lucius's contacts have managed so far. In fact, I like it so much that I've decided to contribute myself:

\- Honorary Mudblood  
\- Lowest Common Denominator  
\- Shepherd of the Blind  
\- The Biggest Hope to the Hopeless  
\- Weak Excuse for Miserably Pathetic  
\- Undeservingly Deified Mugglephile  
\- Leader of the Charity Cases

Let it never be said that Lord Voldemort doesn't share his wisdom.


	12. A Letter from the Death Eaters

**The Death Eaters also wish to express their gratitude to us for our hard work, as well as contribute.**

To Whom it may concern,

Our Lord is very pleased with the work you and the others have done. Some of us, mainly Severus, wish to add our own names to this work of art.

~ Cracked Egg  
~ Fuckabore  
~ Color Blind Bastard  
~ Moronic Old Coot  
~ "For the Greater Good" my ass-adore  
~ Greater Goodadore  
~ Old Lemon Beard  
~ Twinkledore  
~ Twinkle Bastard  
~ Albus Lemondore  
~ Al Crackadore  
~ King Lemondrop  
~ That Strange Man That You Should Never Take Candy From  
~ Albus Dunderhead  
~ House Elf Stealer  
~ Lemony Bastard  
~ Albus why the fuck does he have some many names Dumbledore

We give our best wishes on your crusade against the old coot.

Good Luck,

 _Severus Snape_  
 _Lucius Malfoy_  
 _Bellatrix Lestrange_  
 _Rudolphols Lestrange_  
 _Rabastain Lestrange_  
 _Alecto Carrow_  
 _Amycus Carrow_  
 _Barty Crouch Jr._  
 _Antonin Dolohov_  
 _Fenrir Greyback_  
 _Theodore Nott Sr._  
 _Gregory Goyle Sr._  
 _Vincent Crabb Sr._


	13. The Great Umbridge Bashing Nickname List

**I just couldn't stay away! Now for onto yet another despicable HP character... Dolores Umbridge... I'll see you there!**

But something most can all agree on, whether part of the Order or Death Eaters is,

Most of us are still waiting for the the death, of the toad known as Umbridge!


End file.
